Teaghlach
by esmeralda40
Summary: TRADUCTION/l'été après quatre ans. Harry commence à changer, il découvre qu'il n'est pas un Potter, qu'il n'a pas de mère, et qu'il a une famille qui désire l'aimer. Harry risque-t-il son cœur, surtout avec ses nouveaux parents? Better Summary et warnings inside.Title signifie Famille en gaélique irlandais AU Slash, Mpreg, SS/LM,HP/RW Bad Dumbledore, Bon Voldie,HG/MW


**PROLOGUE**

"Je vous prononce désormais Compagnons, liés pour la vie; Vous pouvez maintenant embrasser votre époux."  
Les yeux remplis d'amour, le nouveau couple lié, échangea un baiser, chaste et rapide mais remplis d'amour avant de se séparer poliment. Les deux hommes remercièrent rapidement les quelques invités avant de se diriger vers la sortie, voyant avec impatience leur première nuit remplie de passion en tant que compagnons de vie.

La langue s'insinua doucement dans la bouche de son amour, caressant doucement avant que ne commence le vieux combat pour la dominance, malgré tout, les deux hommes savaient qui gagnerait ce combat. Les mains couraient amoureusement le long des torses, titillant les mamelons les rendant durs d'excitation, les bouts de doigts laissant des traînées ardentes partout ou ils le dominant du couple pris la charge des ébats, forçant son amant a s'étendre sur le matelas. Il pris sont temps, plaçant ça et la des baisers alors qu'il amorçait sa descente le long du corps de son mari, le taquinant sans merci. Lorsqu'il sentit que son lié n'en pouvait plus des taquineries, le dominant tourna son attention sur le membre de son amour. Il embrassa gentiment le bout, goutant le liquide pré-éjaculatoire avant de prendre le pénis épais et doux dans sa bouche chaude. Alors que son nouvel époux était distrait par la bouche qui le suçait, le dominant lubrifia rapidement ses doigt avant de masser l'endroit le plus secret de son Compagnon. Il en fit le tour plusieurs fois avant d'insérer doucement et habilement un doigt, calmant son compagnon a l'aide de doux baisers. Le dominant rechercha le point qui ferait voir des étoiles a son mari. Après avoir touché la prostate de son Lié, le faisant s'arcquer sous le contact, il commença gentiment a préparer son homme, l'étirant avec trois doigt avant de décider que c'était suffisant. Le dominant aligna son membre dur comme un rocher et palpitant avec l'entrée de son mari. Doucement, le dominant entra dans son compagnon, poussant au travers du gardien de muscles avant de s'arrêter au sifflement douloureux de son chéri. Le dominant frotta doucement de sa main le bas du corps de son amant, avant de pousser un peu plus, continuant son chemin et s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut complètement enveloppé dans la chaleur serrée de son mari, leur donnant un temps d'adaptation a tous les deux.

Le mari soumis bougea ses hanches, signifiant a son compagnon qu'il voulait qu'il bouge, et il fut récompensé quand son mari fit le chemin contraire, sortant presque complètement avant de revenir dans cette chaleur accueillante. La prostate du soumis fut heurtée de façon répétitive, faisant circuler le plaisir en vagues dans tout son corps. Alors que les deux maris atteignaient l'apogée de leur plaisir, le dominant pris en main la verge palpitante de son mari et commença a la masturber pour l'amener a la jouissance. Soudainement les deux hommes se tendirent et éjaculèrent leur semence sur et en eux. Alors que les deux hommes atteignaient l'orgasme, ils mordirent simultanément leurs cous. Ils burent le sang de l'autre, laissant leur marque d'appartenance et prenant de la force dans le sang de leur Compagnon de vie. Le dominant laissa sa marque du côté gauche du cou de son mari alors que le soumis laissa sa marque du côté gauche du cou de son amant.

 **Quelques semaines plus tard**

"Mon amour, J... Je suis enceint" dit le mari soumis, nerveux.  
" Vraiment A Chuisle?*" demanda le dominant, ses yeux illuminés d' soumis hocha la tête , ses mains bougeant pour aller caresser son ventre encore non-existant. Le dominant attira son mari dans un baiser passionné, ses mains allant rejoindre celles de son compagnon sur son ventre, reposant au dessus de leur enfant qui se développait.

8½ **mois plus tard**

"Pousse encore A Chuisle, tu peux le faire!""Ahhhhh!""Waaa, Waaa""Félicitation Messieurs, vous êtes maintenant père d'un petit garçon en santé!" " Les informa une infirmière grassouillette. Le dominant se pencha et donne doucement un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son Compagnon.  
"A Chuisle mo chroi*, il est magnifique, notre fils te ressemble mais il a mes yeux, tu as été parfait."

1 ½ **mois plus tard**

"J'ai passer une merveilleuse soirée mon amour; c'était agréable de sortir un peu, jute nous deux, mais je m'ennuie de mon bébé" dit le soumis a son mari, un sourire en coin. Le dominant jeta un coup d'œil a son mari, lui offrant un petit sourire alors qu'il lui répondait "Oui A Chuisle, c'était agréable de passer du temps non-interrompu ensemble ma-." Le sourire glissa de son visage alors que le couple marchait main dans la main vers la porte d'entrée, alors qu'ils remarquaient que cette dernière était entrebâillé deux hommes sortirent leurs baguettes en entrèrent avec précaution dans la maison. Ce qu'ils virent resterait gravé dans leur mémoire a jamais. La jeune femme qui devait surveiller leur enfant, était allongée, sans vie, sur le plancher, le sang créant une marre autour d'elle, coulant de sa gorge coupée. Les eux hommes se ruèrent vers la chambre de leur enfant, pour la trouver complètement a l'envers, les couvertures sorties du berceau, sans aucune trace de leur enfant.

Les deux maris cherchèrent leur fils frénétiquement, mais même avec l'aide de leur Seigneur et de ses suivants, ils n'en trouvaient pas la moindre trace. Du a leur origines de créatures, les deux pères avaient un lien unique avec leur enfant, leur permettant de ressentir ses émotions ou de le localiser. Mais les parents commencèrent a perdre espoir quand le lien qu'ils avaient avec leur enfant devint silencieux et froid. Ils savaient aussi que du a leurs origines, leur enfant aurait besoin de ses deux parents, mais spécialement du sang de sa "mère" pour rester en santé et atteindre son plein potentiel. Il serait capable de survivre sans, mais il se sentirais comme si quelque chose manquait. Encore pire, si leur fils était toujours vivant et qu'il atteignait son héritage, il serait bouleversé sur les plans émotionnel et magique, lui manquant le lien parental pour accepter correctement et s'ajuster a son héritage de créature. Les jours se transformèrent en semaines, les semaines en mois, le couple se résigna au fait que leur fils était mort. Le lien qui les reliait a leurs fils était silencieux et aucune trace de lui n'avait été trouvée. La perte de leur fils avait causé aux deux hommes une telle douleur qu'ils étaient devenus froids et distant avec tout le monde sauf eux, leur Seigneur et quelques uns des suivants. Cela leur prit quinze années avant de réaliser que tout espoir n'était pas perdu et que leur bébé-avait-survécu.


End file.
